The Continent of Oakenor
''nestled between the waves lies the Continent of Oakenor, a land that once burned with the fires of war but has long since now settled into a sort of peace. Here the 5 nations jeleously guard their territories whilst always taking what ever slither of land they can manage from their neighbours. Always with the knwoledge that if they ever lauched a full war against one nation, another would take the advantage and war and ruin would rage amongst all. '' Each Nation in Oakenor is markedly different in culture and governance but here will be listed what aspects are universal to all the inhabitants of the continent. Technology Whilst there is varience between each nation of what they are capable of or willing to make the general Technological capabilities of all the nations is just pre-gunpowder. Crossbows and steel weapons are common as are seige weapons. Medicine is advanced a little beyond but is mainly focused on Surgical practice as magical or religious healing magic is capable of handaling most things. As a Baseline think European just before the widespread use of gunpowder. Language (and Cultural Identity) People never reffer to themself and Oakenorians or Oakenites, they simply reffer to themselves by their parent nation. Every one from each nation speaks the same language. No one is sure why and few have thought to ask. Old myths of ancient kings allude to perhaps a shared heritage between the nations but there has been no public effort to discover the truth. There is no name for the language since it is so ubiquitous people if they ever do reffeer to it as "our language, the language, speech, spoken word" Religion working on it Climate and Geography Oakenor is a fairly temperate land with middling temperatures most days and fair amounts of rain during all seasons. The lay of the land is that of hilly grass lands, with plains in the centre, with foressted area's before the shoreline. with beaches that range from rocky bare cliffs with pebble beaches in the south to sandy warm beaches and blue seas in the north. Off the coast are several islands that enjoy a warmer climate and rampant untouched jungles. There are no places where there are natural extreme Temperatures. There are two main cases where the Geography of the Continent strays from the Norms. The Grachenwald forest This is the last of the great Fey Forest's which according to ledgend once covered all of Oakenor, This forest is the size of a nation in and of itself and if Fellwreath continue with their land granbbing of the Bagish, then it's trees will find root in the soil of every nation of Oakenor. THis forest is alive with whispering Trees, darting Fey and maginificent creatures. A long Observed Phenominom of the forest is that people seem to cover distance much faster walking through the forest then would over the same stretch of open ground leading people to risk the danger of the forest if their buisness is urgent or the traveller is fool hardy. The Merdian Lands Once a glimmering example of all the human mind could conveive and offer, the horror scape of Merdian now serves as a eternal warning of the dangers of Hubris for the wise, and as a glittering land of treasure and secrets to the brave.